


There Is No Ohhhh in Heaven

by Tkeyla



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fic Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Grace gets sick, Steve and Danny finally understand what family means. And that they want that, and more. First time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Ohhhh in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michele659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/gifts).



> This was written for michele659 as part of the H50_Exchange on livejournal. I completely forgot to post it until I was doing "the year in review" meme.

“Hello?” Danny said, his phone clutched in his left hand as his right held even more tightly to the handle above the door. Steve was driving the Camaro, naturally, in hot pursuit of a particularly bad sort of criminal scum. The tires squealed in protest as Steve rounded the corner between two deserted warehouse. Of course the slime bags were trying to take refuge in deserted warehouses. Danny knew that he was destined to die in one. He just knew it. “Easy,” he hissed to Steve when he veered too close to one of the dilapidated buildings.

“I know what I’m doing,” Steve responded, _you’re going to pay for what you did face #2_ on full display. Not one of Danny’s favorite but one he saw all too often. Slightly more menacing than version #1 but not on par with #4. There wasn’t a version #3 yet. Although Danny couldn’t readily say why he had chosen to skip that particular incarnation.

“Right,” Danny replied before finally returning his focus to his neglected phone. “Hello?”

“Detective Williams?” the somewhat familiar voice on the other end said.

“Yes, this is Danny Williams,” Danny agreed, wishing whoever it was would get on with whatever she had to say before Steve drove his car off the pier and to his death. Steve would no doubt survive the unexpected plunge into the Pacific but Danny wasn’t so sure he would.

“This is assistant principal Eimaom,” she told him, Danny’s grip tightening even more. He thought he might have heard the phone casing pop but there was no time to worry about that.

“What’s wrong? Is Grace okay?” he asked in a rush. He felt Steve glance over at him and knew Steve would be nearly as worried.

“She has a fever, Detective. She told Ms. Brady that her throat hurt,” Ms Eimaom told him.

“Great,” Danny said, repeating it to Steve. “There is no way I can come and get her right now.”

“I understand,” Ms Eimaom said. “And your ex-wife is out of town?”

“Yeah, yeah she is,” Danny agreed. “Can you please call Amy Hanamoa? She should be listed as an emergency contact.”

“Yes, I have that information right here,” Ms Eimaom agreed. “I will alert her. I’ll call you when I’ve spoken to her.”

“I’ll have to call you back,” Danny said, trying to get it all in as Steve barely waited for the car to come to a stop before jumping out to chase down the criminals who were now trying to flee on foot. “I’ll call you back.” He didn’t wait for her reply, hanging up and charging after Steve, hoping he would be in time to be Steve’s back-up.

~o0o~

Once the criminals du jour had been rounded up, handcuffed, and booked, Steve wandered over to where Danny was standing next to the car talking on his phone. Danny was frowning but not at Steve, not this time. Steve waited until Danny hung up before nodding in question.

“That was Amy. Grace’s temperature is 102. I need...,” Danny said as he waved at the car. He knew what he was trying to say but couldn’t seem to find the exact words he needed. Was it Steve’s looming presence? Was it anxiety about Grace? Was it that he was imposing on Amy?

“Of course,” Steve agreed automatically. “I’ll take you to Amy’s and you can call Grace’s doctor. Maybe we can take her right away.”

“We?” Danny said as he looked up at Steve. “ _We’ll_ take her?”

“Yes, we’ll take her. You aren’t planning to wait until Rachel gets back from Paris are you?” Steve asked, wondering why Danny was not already in the car so they could go get Grace.

“No, no of course not. But you don’t have to come. I’ll go get Grace,” Danny said, finally getting in the car as Steve folded himself in.

“I don’t mind, Danny. I know how much it upsets you when Grace isn’t feeling well. We’ll go get her and then take her to the doctor,” Steve said. There. They had a plan. That was what was important. Strategy. Point A to point B.

“All right,” Danny finally conceded, knowing that to try and argue was utterly futile. Steve was going with him to Grace’s doctor and that was that. As Steve drove out of the dock, Danny called the pediatrician and thankfully got an appointment for an hour later.

Amy opened the door as soon as they arrived, waving them into the house. Grace was laying on the couch, her eyes half closed. Billy was sprawled at the other end, watching TV.

“Hey Danno,” Billy said, looking up at Danny.

“You doing okay, buddy?” Danny asked, squatting before him. He thought his eyes looked a little feverish as well.

Billy shrugged, looking at his mom instead.

“Whatever it is, it’s going around their school,” Amy confirmed. “Billy’s temperature is a little high but not like Grace’s.”

Danny nodded, feeling Grace’s forehead with the back of his hand, frowning. “Come on, Monkey. Let’s get you to the doctor.”

“I don’t feel so good, Danno,” Grace said, her arms around his neck when he picked her up.

“I know, baby. We’ll take care of that right away,” Danny assured her. “Thank you,” he said to Amy as he and Steve made their way to the door.

“Any time, Danny. You know that,” Amy said, accepting his light kiss on her cheek. She watched them take Grace to the car before carefully closing her front door.

The wait at the doctor’s office seemed interminable. It looked like most of Grace’s classmates were in the waiting room, bright fever spots on all their cheeks. Steve seemed far more comfortable surrounded by sick kids than Danny had ever expected. A few of them approached Steve tentatively, asking him innocent sounding questions. Danny knew they wanted to talk to him, be near him. Steve had that pull on people, even miniature ones. And Steve took it all in stride like entertaining sick children was all in a day’s work. Quite a contrast from when Danny had first met him and he would practically seize up at the approach of anyone younger than 21.

“Grace Williams,” the nurse finally called. Danny stood with Grace in his arms, Steve automatically following. The nurse looked like she wanted to stop Steve but one glance at his determined expression made her wisely hold her tongue. “Sore throat and fever?” the nurse asked as she escorted them into a brightly colored exam room.

“Yes,” Danny agreed, his voice more quiet than usual. That made Steve study him anew, finding the beginnings of a fever on Danny’s face as well.

“It’s going around,” she said with sympathy, using the digital thermometer in Grace’s ear. “101.7,” she announced when it beeped.

“Take Danny’s,” Steve told her. She thought about refusing but instead did it over Danny’s protest.

“I’m fine. Grace’s the one that sick,” Danny said in a rough voice.

“100.8,” the nurse announced, shaking her head. She may have _tutted_ but bustled out before they could tell for sure.

“Please sit down, Gigantor,” Danny requested, looking up at Steve where he was towering over him and Grace.

“Not like there are a lot of seats,” Steve pointed out. Danny and Grace were in the only chair and Steve felt no need to sit on the exam table. Thanks but no thanks. When Danny’s frown at him deepened, Steve curled himself onto the floor, his knees drawn up with his elbows resting on them.

“Are you sick, Steve?” Grace whispered, squinting at him.

“No, Monkey. I’m fine,” Steve assured her, brushing a stray lock from her forehead.

“Of course he’s not sick, Gracie. The germs are scared to take up residence in his blood stream. He’ll nuke them if they do.”

“That doesn’t make sense, Danno,” Grace said with a wane smile.

“Your Danno never makes sense,” Steve told her in a loud whisper.

“I most certainly do,” Danny protested. “I make perfectly good sense. Unlike someone I could name who drives like a lunatic and never ever waits for back-up.”

“You are my back-up,” Steve said, knowing it would make Danny’s rant continue. Which would have been a lot more fun if it wasn’t so clearly painful to Danny to talk.

“I’m your back-up,” Danny said in a gravely voice. “That’s just an excuse for your jump-first-ask-questions-later kind of ‘police work,’” Danny said, the air quotes visible even though his hands weren’t making them.

“Steve’s a SEAL, Daddy. Not a cop,” Grace reminded him.

“Oh great. Now you’ve turned my precious angel into your mouthpiece,” Danny said in accusation, shaking his head when Steve laughed. “One day you’ll pay for your sins, my friend.”

“You don’t scare me,” Steve told him. “You know that, right?”

“I should scare you. I can be a very scary man. I have a reputation as a scary, scary man.”

“I’m sure you do,” Steve said, not placating him as much as egging him on.

“Shut up, you,” Danny finally said, shaking his head.

“Danno. That’s not nice,” Grace said, her eyes drifting closed.

“I’m sorry, Monkey. But he does deserve it.”

Steve smiled at Grace before looking up at Danny instead. Danny could see the genuine concern and comfort reflected in Steve’s eyes. Those emotions were for Danny _and_ Grace. The other lights shining there, the ones that said Danny was more important than Steve was comfortable admitting, Danny saw those with equal clarity. The two of them had come to the as yet unspoken realization that their friendship, their partnership was the first glimmer of something brighter. That light was not yet fully illuminated but it was only a matter of time. There was no use in trying to pretend otherwise and they both knew it.

Danny’s thoughts were disrupted when Dr. Ka'aiee entered the exam room. He had been Grace’s doctor since they had gotten to the island, and may have been the oldest practicing pediatrician on record. Rachel told Danny that Dr. Ka'aiee only looked like he was pushing 100. Danny wasn’t so sure but the doctor was kind and warm and dedicated to his small charges.

“Detective Williams,” Dr. Ka'aiee said with a gentle smile. He glanced down at Steve still sitting on the floor, amusement shining in the doctor’s wise eyes. “Commander.” Steve nodded not otherwise responding. “Hello, Grace.”

“Hi,” Grace responded, looking up at the doctor with fevered eyes.

“I guess you aren’t feeling so well,” Dr. Ka'aiee said, pulling his stool up closer to sit in front of Danny and Grace.

“No,” Grace said.

Dr. Ka'aiee nodded, gently feeling under her chin and checking her glands. “Sore throat?”

Grace nodded.

“Is your nose running?” the doctor asked.

“No,” Grace said. “My ears feel funny.”

“I’m sure that they do. May I look at them?” Dr. Ka'aiee requested, taking the light from its charging station.

Grace nodded, letting him look in both ears and then opening her mouth when he requested it, using a tongue depressor.

He nodded, putting his stethoscope on her chest. “Can you take a deep breath for me?” She did it, following his instructions each time. Danny kissed the top of her head in approval, waiting as the doctor made his determination. “It’s going around.”

“What do we do?” Danny asked. That earned him a frown from the doctor who retrieved his light and a new tongue depressor. “What?”

“Open your mouth and say ahhh,” Dr. Ka'aiee instructed.

“I’m fine,” Danny protested.

“He’s not,” Steve corrected, speaking for the first time since the doctor had entered.

“Quiet, you,” Danny said, frowning down at Steve.

“Detective,” Dr. Ka'aiee said with mild disapproval. “Grace was very brave. I need you to follow her example.”

Danny wanted to refuse but he knew better especially with Grace looking at him with worried feverish eyes. He conceded, opening his mouth so the doctor could peer down his admittedly sore throat. He didn’t like it when the doctor nodded knowingly.

“You both have it,” the doctor confirmed, looking down at Steve. “Commander?”

“I’m fine,” Steve assured him.

“Check his throat,” Danny said, sounding grumpy to his own ears.

“I’m fine, Danny,” Steve repeated, smiling up at him.

“Of course that’s what you claim. That doesn’t make it true. You had a broken arm and claimed you were fine. You had a knife wound in your leg and would barely sit still for it to be sewn up. Of course you claim you’re fine,” Danny said, seeing the amusement in the doctor’s expression.

“If I let him check my throat, will you stop ranting?” Steve asked, making the doctor laugh.

“Yes. For now,” Danny said.

“It doesn’t hurt, Steve,” Grace told him gently.

“All right, Gracie. I’ll do it for _you_ ,” Steve said, grinning in triumph at Danny.

The doctor just shook his head as he scooted closer to Steve. Steve opened his mouth when the doctor was in position, waiting as he checked Steve’s throat.

“He’s fine,” the doctor announced.

Danny held one hand up in front of Steve’s smug face. “No. You do not get to say I told you so,” Danny said, forestalling Steve from doing just that.

Steve shrugged, settling back against the wall.

“What do we do now?” Danny asked the doctor who was watching them with amusement.

“I’ll give you a prescription for antibiotics. Be sure to drink plenty of fluids. Eat whatever appeals to you, especially soup.”

Danny nodded but was secretly glad Steve was there. Things were becoming less distinct. He knew it was the fever but concentrating on what the doctor was saying was becoming more and more difficult. He let his eyes drift closed, for just a minute. He’d rest then he would take Grace home.

“Danno,” Steve’s voice was saying. “Wake up, Babe.”

“Go ‘way,” Danny responded, trying to shake Steve’s hand off his shoulder. Couldn’t he see Danny was trying to sleep?

“We need to get you and Grace home,” Steve said, reaching down for Grace. Danny only let her go because he knew Steve would keep her safe no matter what. “Come on.”

Danny opened bleary eyes to peer up at Steve, finally nodding. “You better drive.”

“No problem,” Steve assured him with a smile. “Come on.”

Danny managed to stand up, following Steve out of the office. “Wait.”

“What? What’s wrong?” Steve asked, holding Grace tight to his body as he looked down at Danny.

“Pay. We have to pay,” Danny said, waving at the front desk of the office.

“I took care of it,” Steve assured him, putting a gentle hand on the small of his back to propel him forward.

“Oh,” Danny said not knowing what else to say. He decided to just follow Steve and let him take care of everything else. It was so much easier. Besides which, thinking was more trouble than he could manage at the moment.

Steve got Grace settled in the backseat before helping Danny into the passenger seat.

“Stop for drugs,” Danny slurred when Steve pulled into the street.

“I’m getting you two home first. Then I’ll run back out for them,” Steve told him. Danny wanted to argue but again it was way more trouble than it was worth. Because he knew Steve would win so why bother? He’d argue extra when he was feeling up to it.

Danny managed to pry his eyes open when Steve turned the car off, frowning. “Take us home.”

Steve ignored him as he got Grace out of the backseat, opening Danny’s car door.

“No,” Danny said.

“Danno,” Steve sighed, _don’t be so stubborn face #5_ on display. Danny knew he’d taught Steve that particular iteration and would take the time to regret it when he had the energy.

“We can’t crash at your house,” Danny tried.

“You can’t be alone. And I’m not camping out at your apartment. That doesn’t even make sense. Now come inside so we can get Grace in bed.”

Steve’s words made their way into Danny’s muzzy brain and he reluctantly acknowledged to himself it did make more sense for them to be at Steve’s. “Okay.”

“Good,” Steve said, waiting as Danny finally got out of the car to follow Steve into his house. “You can have my bed and Grace can sleep in Mary’s room.”

“Where’ll you sleep?” Danny asked, licking his lips and wishing the room wouldn’t sway so much.

“My old room. The bed’s still there.”

“I can sleep there. You keep your room,” Danny said, looking up at Steve holding his daughter, his left hand cradling her head against his shoulder.

“All right,” Steve agreed, turning for the steps. He stopped when Danny put one hand on his arm.

“Thanks.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Steve told him warmly.

Danny nodded. Again, when he had the energy, he’d argue. Not right now. He was too tired and Steve was too right there and there was no place Danny would rather be.

~o0o~

“Hey Danno,” Steve’s voice was saying at some indeterminate time later. His voice was followed by his hand resting lightly on Danny’s forehead.

“Yeah?” Danny croaked, opening one eye to squint up at Steve.

“I have your medicine. And some orange juice.”

“Gracie?”

“She’s sound asleep,” Steve assured him, helping him sit up enough to swallow some juice. Steve sat on the edge of the bed next to him, watching to make sure he drank the juice instead of spilling it down the front of Steve’s tee shirt he was wearing as pajamas.

Danny thought he managed to nod but he could have been wrong. He felt disconnected from his body. The fever, he thought. “You?”

“I’m fine. You heard the doctor say I don’t have it.”

Danny tried that nodding thing again, no more certain he had succeeded this time. He automatically accepted the small pill from Steve, painfully swallowing it with some juice. “Time?”

“It’s 9:30 in the morning,” Steve told him.

“Work?”

“What about it?” Steve asked, studying Danny with a familiar intensity.

“Going?”

“You can’t and I’m not. I’m staying here with you and Grace.”

Danny frowned at his juice before looking back at Steve. “Thanks.”

Steve smiled at him, the only answer Danny needed. “You want anything else? You need to go to the bathroom?”

Danny considered the question deciding that going to the bathroom did have its merits. Too bad it was so far away. “Yeah.”

Steve nodded, standing up next to him to see if he could make it on his own. Deciding Danny was okay to get to the bathroom alone, Steve started striping the bed.

“What’re you doin’?” Danny asked, watching Steve.

“Changing the sheets,” Steve said, his tone saying _DUH._

“Why?”

“Because you’ve slept with a fever for 18 hours. These sheets are sweaty.”

“Oh,” Danny said. That made sense but who would have expected Super SEAL to understand that? Danny thought there was something else he ought to add but the words had slipped away so he made his careful way down to the bathroom.

When he got back, the bed was made in precise military fashion and Steve was standing next to it with a clean shirt and boxes. “Here,” Steve said, reaching for the edge of the tee shirt Danny was wearing. Danny allowed him to remove it, glancing up in time to see the expression on Steve’s face.

“You have horrible timing,” Danny informed him, accepting the clean tee shirt and pulling it on.

“I do,” Steve agreed. “Boxers next.”

Danny slid them down, quickly stepping into the pair Steve handed to him. He intentionally did not look at Steve’s expression as he pulled up the clean shorts. “Once I’m well, we’re discussing this.”

“Discussing what?” Steve asked, holding up the covers so Danny could get back in bed. There was nothing like clean, fresh sheets when you weren’t feeling well, Danny decided.

“Don’t play dumb. It’s not a good look for you,” Danny scolded, moving over so Steve could sit next to him.

“What does playing dumb look like?” Steve teased.

“Hrmmph,” Danny replied into his pillow.

“Once you’re better, talking will occur. But that’s not my first priority,” Steve told him honestly.

“Yeah, shooting is always your first priority.”

“I don’t plan to shoot you,” Steve laughed. “I plan to do other things to you.”

“Please stop talking about it. I can’t feel this much like crap _and_ think about how much I want to shut you up with my tongue down your throat.”

Steve laughed again, the lightness dancing off Danny’s soul. “Go back to sleep. I’ll check on Grace.”

Danny nodded, letting his eyes drift closed knowing Grace was going to be fine. They all were.

~o0o~

Four days after Grace and Danny had moved into Steve’s house, they were both feeling well enough to be able to go into the backyard and sit on the beach. The sun felt good as it scattered around them. They were careful not to get too much direct sun since the antibiotics could reek havoc with their skin.

“You don’t have to wait on us,” Danny told Steve again as Steve brought them soup on the beach.

“I’m not. I’m feeding you,” Steve told him happily, looking down at his two patients. “You want anything else?”

“I’m fine,” Danny said, glancing at Grace who was eating her soup with reassuring enthusiasm.

“Me too,” she agreed, smiling up at Steve. This one was a real smile, her eyes no longer glazed over, her cheeks no longer unnaturally pink. “Good soup.”

“I’m glad,” Steve said with a nod before settling in his beach chair out in the bright sun.

“Did you make it?” Danny asked.

Steve stared out at the ocean like he hadn’t heard. Danny wondered about that but decided not to repeat the question. There was something else going on there.

“Is Mommy still coming home tomorrow?” Grace asked Danny.

“Yeah she is, Monkey. She’ll come get you at 1 in the afternoon.”

Grace nodded, eating more soup. “Can I go swimming today?”

“For a few minutes. As long as Steve goes with you.”

“Of course I will,” Steve agreed with a smile. “Whenever you want, Monkey-face.”

“Then we need to watch _Princess Bride_ again.”

Both men managed _not_ to groan at her statement. They had watched that particular movie six times already. Well, it was her favorite and she was still sick. Sort of.

“As you wish,” Steve and Danny said at the exact same moment, making Grace squeal in delight. That made the prospects of watching it again easier to stand.

~o0o~

Danny watched the car drive away with his little girl in it. He was sorry she had been sick but he cherished the time they had had together. That made it harder to let her go when Rachel had come but he knew first hand how much Rachel had missed Grace.

“Come eat,” Steve said quietly, a hand on Danny’s shoulder.

“I should get home,” Danny said in a soft voice. He allowed himself to be turned to face Steve who was looking down at him with an open, warm expression.

“You are home,” Steve said.

Danny stared up at him, his eyes wide.

“Stay. Not just today,” Steve requested.

Danny continued to stare at him. Surely he hadn’t heard those words. “Babe.”

“No. Don’t argue with me. I want you to stay.”

Danny had to shake his head. “Don’t you think we’re taking a huge leap here? We haven’t even dated.”

“We date all the time. We just don’t call it that. Everybody thinks we’re already married. There’s a reason they say it. I don’t want you to go.”

“Steve.”

“Please, Danny. You know I’m right. As much as you hate to admit that I am.”

“I work for you. Doesn’t that worry you at all?” Danny asked.

“You don’t really work for me. You work with me. I may technically be your boss but we both know that’s loosely defined.”

Danny took a deep breath as he looked up into those indefinably beautiful eyes. He could see hope and sincerity and _want_ in them. “What if we aren’t sexually compatible?” he finally said because the silence had grown far too loud.

“One way to find out,” Steve reminded him, a distinct leer on his face.

“You really are an animal, aren’t you?” Danny asked, trying to frown at him.

“If you want me to be, I will,” Steve told him.

“Your seduction techniques leave something to be desired,” Danny informed him.

“I’ve never had any complaints before,” Steve said, leaning down to whisper in Danny’s ear.

“I just bet you haven’t,” Danny replied, his eyes wide open as Steve moved to kiss Danny’s mouth. The kiss was everything Danny wanted but nothing he expected. It was hot and warm and sweet and hard. All he could do was moan into Steve’s mouth, their tongues tangling as they became acquainted.

“Upstairs,” Steve whispered into Danny’s mouth.

Danny nodded, Steve’s hands everywhere. “Wait. Wait just a second,” Danny panted, putting a tiny distance between them. That didn’t stop the heat radiating off Steve’s body from warming Danny down to his soul.

“What?” Steve asked, nipping at Danny’s neck above the opening of his shirt.

“I want this. I want you. God I want you more than I can say.”

“So what’s the problem?” Steve demanded, still kissing and nipping at Danny’s skin.

“I’ve never…uhm… well. You know,” Danny said, gesturing from him to Steve.

“With a guy?” Steve asked, straightening just enough to see Danny’s eyes.

“I’ve made out. I’ve fooled around. I’ve helped a guy out and been helped in turn. And I enjoyed it. A lot. But I’ve never gone all the way, so to speak.”

“You’ve never scored a touchdown,” Steve said in relief, kissing Danny’s mouth and transmitting his own lust, need, desire to Danny.

“Only you would use football instead of baseball,” Danny complained mildly.

“Hit a homerun,” Steve said with a wicked smile.

“Right. Have you? Scored a metaphorical touchdown?” Danny asked, tugging on Steve’s hair so he could see his smug beautiful face.

“Danno,” Steve said, shaking his head. “I was in the Navy.”

“Right, right,” Danny agreed. “Okay. As long as you know I’m totally willing even though I’m not experienced. Not with someone else. I mean I have danced with myself. But I wanted you to know….”

“Danno,” Steve said, kissing him. “Shut up.”

“Right,” Danny repeated, smiling at Steve. He reached up for Steve, pulling him down so that he could initiate the next kiss, plunging his tongue in and leaving no space for Steve’s. They made their way upstairs, both of them naked when they reached Steve’s bedroom. Danny knew he was gawking at Steve’s body but who could blame him? He’d seen almost all of Steve at one time or another but never all of him like this. Like a buffet of awesomeness that was just for Danny.

When Danny managed to look up at Steve’s face, he found a reflected expression there. Apparently Steve thought he’d hit the jackpot too. Danny had to laugh.

“What?” Steve asked, his hands splayed over Danny’s perfect ass, pulling him closer.

“You are so beautiful. But you’re looking at me like you’re the lucky one,” Danny said, shaking his head.

“I am the lucky one, Danno. You are beautiful,” Steve whispered into his ear.

“Not compared to you,” Danny pointed out.

Steve shook his head, kissing Danny soundly. “It’s not a contest, Babe. We’re both lucky.”

“Yeah,” Danny had to agree, reaching up to kiss Steve again. Their erections were making fleeting contact and Danny wanted more. He wanted to touch and taste and feel and know. From the look on Steve’s face, he wanted the same things. And he wanted them now.

They tumbled onto the bed, Steve careful not to land too hard on Danny, knowing he could crush him or hurt him inadvertently.

“I’m not going to break,” Danny said, laughing up at Steve.

“You might. You always tell me I’m freakishly large. I don’t want to chance it,” Steve told him, laying over him to blanket it him.

“I appreciate your concern,” Danny said, reaching up to pull Steve’s head down so they could kiss. “Now shut up and show me what you got.”

Steve did it, Danny’s head swimming from all of the sensations that Steve had found or created or mined out of Danny’s forgotten veins of feeling. Danny was moaning and panting and begging – begging loudly and openly and with no reservations.

The first time Steve finally, finally entered Danny’s body, Danny thought he had made a mistake wanting this. The stretch and burn caused the pain to be more intense than he had anticipated, no pleasure to be found.

“Relax, Babe,” Steve whispered into his ear when he had carefully left Danny’s body. Danny was on his hands and knees, his thighs spread wide. Steve was touching him, caressing him as he tried to get Danny to release the tension from his taut muscles. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Danny shook his head, taking a deep breath. “I can’t…it’s too much… stop, please….”

“Relax,” Steve coaxed. “It’s going to feel awesome, I promise. I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that.” While he was talking Danny through the discomfort of his initial penetration, Steve caressed his back down to his delicious ass, one finger slipping in and finding no resistance. “Doesn’t that feel good, Babe?”

“Uhnnn…” Danny moaned, letting his head hang between his arms. Holding himself tense was only making the pain worse. He knew that intellectually but he couldn’t seem to convince the rest of his body.

“Deep breath,” Steve soothed, still stroking Danny’s back. As Danny breathed in deeply, Steve eased in a second finger, murmuring words of encouragement to Danny. “Don’t tense up, Danno. Stay relaxed. You’re doing great. You look beautiful.” A third finger joined the first two inside Danny’s body, Danny momentarily tensing. “No, no. Relax,” Steve reminded him, kissing down his spine. “Relax,” he murmured against Danny’s opening. He licked the stretched skin around his own fingers, Danny gasping at the sensation. “That’s it, Babe. Feel how good it is. Feel me touching you, loving you, claiming you. Feel me inside you where no one has ever been before and no one else will know. You are mine as surely as I am yours.”

Danny moaned again, backing up toward Steve’s fingers instead of reflectively moving away from them. “Ohhh… Oh God, Babe,” Danny moaned.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Steve whispered. “It feels so good to be inside of you. So hot. So delicious.”

“Do it. Do it now,” Danny said, his arms folding, his head laying on the pillow. “Do it.”

Steve moved into position behind Danny, making sure he was fully lubricated. Steve had planned to use condoms but Danny said he trusted Steve and if Steve said he was clean, that was all Danny needed to know. Steve loved the gift of trust that Danny was bestowing on him and vowed to never give him any reason not to trust Steve. “Breathe in, Babe,” Steve instructed gently. “Here I come. Don’t tense up.” Steve kept up his low murmurs of reassurances, reaching below Danny’s body to stroke his hard, weeping erection. Steve eased into Danny’s body, Danny breathing through the momentary flare of pain. “You’re doing great,” Steve said, holding still to let Danny’s body adjust. “You’re doing great. Doesn’t it feel good?”

“God, Steve. Move. Please. Ohhh… God,” Danny moaned, backing up toward Steve in an effort to increase the amount of contact between them. “Come on, Steve. Come on.”

Steve carefully grasped Danny’s hips, stilling him enough to control their combined motions, tilting his hips to stroke Danny’s sweet spot with each thrust.

“Ohhh… God, Steve. Ohhh…” Danny chanted, the pleasure building to a crescendo like he’d never felt before. “Touch me, Steve.”

“I’ve got you, Babe. I’m right here. You can let go. I’ll catch you. I won’t let you fall.” Steve kept up his soothing, coaxing words until he felt Danny clinch around him, the pleasure overtaking Danny and bringing Steve with him.

When Steve came back to his body, he was curled up behind Danny, their bodies fitting together like they were made to be like this, sated and sweaty and perfect.

“God, Babe,” Danny whispered, looking over his shoulder at Steve with happily glazed eyes.

“I know,” Steve agreed, kissing Danny’s shoulder before biting it gently. “You in any pain?”

“Maybe a tiny bit. But I don’t mind,” Danny assured him. “When can we do it again?”

Steve laughed, wrapping warm, strong arms around Danny. “I really am a human, Danno. It’ll take me a little while.”

“I’ll wait,” Danny assured him. “Right here in my own little bit of heaven.”

“I’ll be with you the whole time,” Steve promised, burying his nose contentedly into the sweaty curls at the nape of Danny’s neck, not falling asleep but drifting in the most pleasant way possible.


End file.
